Promessas
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: Marlene encostouse a um pilar, mirando a figura de Sirius. Mais do que nunca queria ir pra casa. Tentantiva de fic SM, espero que gostem!


Deu uma volta em frente ao espelho e mirou sua imagem com desconfiança. Não gostava do que via.

Pensou seriamente em desistir daquela idiotice, mas algo a deteve.

Suspirou, alisando cuidadosamente o vestido azul que usava.

Se perguntou brevemente se realmente deveria ir. Encarou a imagem no espelho e esta lhe deu um olhar firme.

Endireitou as costas, ergueu o queixo e com um gesto de varinha, tinha aparatado.

O costumeiro borrão de cor passou rápido por ela, que nunca gostara muito de aparatar.

Em alguns segundos, se achava em um lugar completamente diferente do seu quarto.

O átrio do Ministério da Magia parecia maior do que o normal. Centenas de bruxos, bruxas e criaturas mágicas bebiam, conversavam e riam. Uma música calma servia de trilha sonora.

Marlene caminhou lentamente por aquela multidão, tentando avistar um rosto conhecido.

Parou, no que lhe parecia ser, o meio da pista de dança. Estava quase desistindo e voltando para casa quando uma mão lhe tocou o ombro.

Ela se virou e deu de cara com um moreno de óculos, sorrindo abertamente.

- James!

- Lene! Que bom que você veio. Me deixe dar uma boa olhada em você.

James fez Marlene rodopiar lentamente no mesmo lugar, e soltou um assovio.

- Você está linda.

- E você é um mentiroso. Onde está a Lily? – ela perguntou rindo.

- No banheiro – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Emmeline a arrastou pra lá assim que a viu.

- Vou procurar por elas – ela disse, se afastando lentamente do amigo maroto.

Não precisou entrar no banheiro para encontrar as amigas. Elas estavam paradas perto de uma mesa de bebidas.

- Acho que o James está procurando por você, Lily – ela disse assim que chegou perto o bastante pra ser ouvida.

- Lene! Você veio! – a ruiva exclamou sorridente, abraçando a amiga com força.

- Lily, deixe-a respirar – disse Emmeline em tom irritado.

Lily mostrou a língua para a amiga antes de sair procurando pelo noivo.

- Pensei que você não fosse vir, Line – Marlene comentou com a amiga enquanto se servia de vinho.

- E perder uma festa dessas? Nem pensar. Mas eu também pensei que você não fosse vir. – a outra devolveu, imitando o gesto da amiga.

- Eu não ia vir. Mas no último minuto mudei de idéia.

- Não vi o Sirius ainda – Emmeline comentou em tom casual, embora sorrisse ironicamente.

- Posso saber o que o Sirius tem a ver comigo? – a morena de olhos azuis perguntou em tom defensivo.

- Eu disse que tem alguma coisa? Eu só comentei que eu ainda não o tinha visto. Mas já que você se sente tão ligada a ele...

- Emmeline, você decididamente não presta. – Marlene disse em tom sério, embora sorrisse.

- Já me falaram isso – ela respondeu, esvaziando a taça de uma vez só.

- Você viu a Alice por aí? – a morena perguntou, procurando com os olhos claros algum sinal da loirinha no salão lotado.

- Quando eu a vi, estava com Frank, conversando com aqueles gêmeos ruivos. – respondeu Emmeline, apoiando as costas na parede.

- Gideon e Fabian? – Marlene perguntou curiosa, agora tentando identificar os cabelos vermelhos dos amigos na grande aglomeração.

- Por acaso nós conhecemos outros gêmeos ruivos? – a outra disse, revirando os olhos.

Marlene soltou uma gargalhada, o que fez a amiga bufar irritada.

- Eu vou dar uma volta por aí. Você vem? – Lene convidou, ao que a outra negou se servindo de mais uma taça de vinho.

Marlene concordou com a cabeça, se afastando da amiga. Avistou Alice e o marido em um canto da festa, mas não mais conversavam com os gêmeos.

A morena fez menção de se aproximar dos amigos, mas desistiu da idéia quando viu que um moreno cumprimentava o casal.

Marlene encostou-se a um pilar, mirando a figura de Sirius. Mais do que nunca queria ir pra casa. Com um suspiro, ela girou nos calcanhares, batendo de encontro com alguém.

- Desculpe – ela murmurou alisando cuidadosamente o vestido.

- Vou pensar no seu caso – o outro respondeu.

Marlene ergueu os olhos, encontrando a face risonha do maroto certinho.

- Remus! – ela exclamou, o abraçando com força.

- Eu também estava com saudades, Lene – ele disse, rindo.

- Se divertindo? – ela perguntou, se separando do amigo.

- Na verdade, não. Quer dançar? – ele perguntou, estendendo a mão.

- Adoraria – Marlene respondeu, segurando a mão dele.

Os dois rumaram para a pista de dança, e se puseram a movimentar com o ritmo lento da música.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou em tom preocupado.

Ela apenas assentiu, sorrindo tristemente.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é? – Remus perguntou, rodopiando a morena.

- Eu sei, Remus. – ela disse, rindo. – E você? Está bem?

- Tão bem quanto poderia estar – ele assentiu sorrindo.

Marlene fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no ombro do amigo. Se deixou levar pela melodia calma enquanto se perguntava se algum dia ficaria bem de verdade.

A música acabou e uma outra, ainda mais lenta, tomou o seu lugar.

A morena abriu os olhos quando Remus a fez rodopiar de novo. Ela riu baixo, se sentindo mais leve. Dançaria a noite toda, se possível.

Remus parou abruptamente e Marlene ergueu os olhos, curiosa.

- Será que eu posso dançar com essa dama? – uma voz veio detrás de Remus.

Este apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo e se afastando da morena.

Marlene arqueou as sobrancelhas quando viu que era Sirius quem se aproximava.

Ele a segurou pela mão delicadamente, deslizando um braço pelas costas da morena. Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com uma das mãos, estreitando os olhos desconfiada.

- Se divertindo? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – ela respondeu ironicamente.

- Por que você insiste em permanecer na defensiva? – Sirius perguntou com a voz cansada.

- Não quero me machucar – ela respondeu lentamente, mal acreditando que realmente estava falando aquilo para o moreno.

- Você não vai se machucar – ele disse sério.

- Eu já me machuquei antes, Sirius – Marlene murmurou, repousando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não vai mais acontecer, Lene – ele disse em tom calmo.

- Você sempre fala isso.

- E se eu prometer? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Promessas são facilmente quebradas – ela observou com frieza.

- Não as minhas. Eu nunca tinha te prometido nada. – Sirius disse, sorrindo de lado.

- Por isso que não deu certo entre nós.

- Mas agora eu estou prometendo.

- E você promete o que? – ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça e mirando os olhos cinzas do moreno.

- Eu prometo que dará certo. Eu não sou ninguém sem você, por mais clichê que isso soe. Eu preciso de você comigo, eu preciso do seu cheiro, do seu sorriso. Eu prometo que você será a única, porque você é a única que mexe comigo. Eu te prometo paixão e felicidade enquanto nós vivermos. Eu te prometo amor.

Marlene fechou os olhos suspirando. Depois os abriu lentamente. Com delicadeza, puxou o maroto para um beijo. Um beijo diferente de todos os outros que já haviam trocado. Nesse havia esperança, havia promessas.

- Eu aceito suas promessas – ela disse sorrindo, quando se separaram.

Ele também sorriu, abraçando a morena com força. Depois puxou-a para mais um beijo. Mais um beijo repleto de promessas. E talvez, certezas.

By://MaHhMarauder

* * *

Tpw, Sirius/Marlene é o casal que eu mais amo ever. E por isso, eu deveria desistir de escrever sobre eles. Que texto mais sem noção. E o final ficou mto cheio de promessas, promessas e blábláblá..

Mas voltando. Espero que tenham gostado. Apertem o botaõzinho roxo aew em baixo e façam uma escritora de meia tigela feliz

Beijos para todos

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
